Breaking the Rules
by ArchAng3l
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has everything. Except a mother, and her family's respect. Raised in a secluded, constricting life trying to prove her worth, an interuption on her goal would be disastrous. Especially by one thrill-seeking pirate named Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is ANOTHER story that was formed deep within the bowels of my consciousness. I've been watchin the Pirates of the Caribbean movies lately, so I've been in a piratey mood. Yes, they're ninjas, so it breaks the rules of the universe, but pirates and ninjas have been combined before (I once saw/read a pirate/ninja/samurai). And the way I figure it, they aren't proper ninjas anyway. More like mystical warriors. Anyway, I'm doing it, so ha! Read and review as always. **

_-February 6__th__ 20 years ago_-

It was a lovely day out in sea. The weather was warm, with a cool breeze keeping the temperature from getting to hot. Where you would normally hear the sound of seagulls and the calming sound of the ocean, instead there was cannon and gunfire, metal clashing metal, and the howls and battle cries of men.

Two ships broadside to each other, exchanging blasts of cannon balls. One was a small frigate that belonged to the Leaf royal navy of the Empire of Konohagakure as obvious by its green and blue colors. It had seen better days. The other ship on the port side of the Leaf was a larger ship, not by much, but enough. It was brown and grey, sporting the flag of the Stone royal navy of Iwagakure. It was fair to say the larger ship had been responsible for the damage to the former.

On the deck of the poor Leaf ship, the crew was fighting valiantly against the enemy which had boarded their ship. Most noticeable was the captain, a young man standing at a good six feet with a main of spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. He fought spiritedly against three opponents, his rapier slashing and slicing faster than most eyes could track. Next to him was a much younger lad, almost a child with anti-gravity platinum blonde hair, with a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face.

"Captain, not to be a downer, but it seems this might be a losing fight." The younger lad stated.

The captain laughed and plunged his sword into the chest of one of his opponents, and parrying the strike of another. "A losing fight for us, or them, Lieutenant Hatake?"

The lieutenant rolled his eyes and ducked a horizontal slash from his enemy. "You bloody well know for who, Captain."

This time the captain chuckled sadly. "You're probably right Kakashi. If that's the case, my final order is take out as many of these bastards as you can."

"Not abandon ship while you hold them off sir?"

"I thought about it, but you wouldn't obey it anyway." He said with a smirk.

"True enough sir. It's been an honor serving under you, Captain."

"Kakashi, this may be our final moments. Call me Minato."

"It's been an honor, Captain Minato."

Minato rolled his eyes. "It was implied to drop the captain, Kakashi."

-_Aboard the Iwa ship-_

The captain smiled gleefully as he watched, from the safety of his own ship of course, the Leaf marines and navy corpsman slowly fall. He almost jumped in his place when he saw the other captain receive a kick from one of the Iwa marines.

'Finally, a victory against Konohagakure. And a large bonus being able to take out the damned Yellow Flash, with its damn Captain Namikaze! That man has been a thorn in Iwa's side too long! Finally, justice done for our lost brothers.'

A worried looking crewman ran up to the Iwa captain. His face looked like it had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong man? Why so glum looking on the eve of a great victory?"

"Sir, another ship comin' up behind us sir."

"Leaf reinforcements?"

The crewman shook his head. "No Captain. Pirates."

The captain frowned a bit. He was hoping to keep the Yellow Flash intact. It was the fastest ship in the Elemental sea, and it would be a huge blow to Konoha morale if it was seen in the service if Iwagakure. As good a mood as he was in, he really wasn't in the mood to squabble with some cowardly pirates hoping to scavenge some loot and a ship from the battle.

He sighed. "It seems that we'll have to deal with them once we've finished off the greatest enemy of our great nation."

The crewman gulped nervously. "You don't understand, Captain. It's…it's the Nine-Tailed Fox, sir."

And that's when the Iwa captain's day was ruined. As well as his life.

-_Back aboard the Yellow Flash-_

Minato seemed to finally be tiring from his dual with four opponents. He could only keep it up for so long, now could he? As he continued to parry the opposing strikes, purely fighting on defense now, he risked a look at Kakashi. The young lad seemed to be tiring as well.

It was then he heard more cannon fire. As in other cannon fire than from his ship or the Iwa's. "I know those guns…" he pondered aloud. The rounds smashed into the back of the Iwa ship. Unfortunately, because he had been occupied with watching pieces of the enemy ship blow up, he missed a parry and was kicked in the face by one of the enemy crewman.

He fell to the ground, slamming his head against the wooden deck. The four crewman prepared to thrust their swords through his torso, and Minato knew there was no way he had the time to parry all of them. 'So this is it.' He thought sadly.

"PIRATES!"

His four would-be killers turned to their left to see a dozen pirates swing onto the starboard side of the Yellow Flash. One of them kept the swing till they reached the four and kicked the closest, resulting in a domino effect of Iwa crewman. The pirate, a beautiful woman with fiery red hair tied under a bandana drew her blade and grabbed Minato's hand and pulled him up.

"Get off your ass Captain Namikaze."

The two turned to the four Iwas who had regained their footing. If you didn't know better, you would think these two trained together, their teamwork was so impeccable. Flipping and turning over each other, they looked like they were dancing with one another.

Meanwhile, the Nine-Tailed Fox, a red-orange ship with the same color sails, kept moving till it rounded the bow of the Yellow Flash. It came about to broadside the port side of the Iwa ship. Unprepared for the ship, the pirates face little resistance as they unleashed cannon fire onto the Iwas. They kept it up till the powder magazine within the enemy ship exploded, and caused the sinking of the sip.

With nowhere to go with their ship sunk, and the Leaf morale boosted with the reinforcements, the Iwa crew aboard the Flash surrendered. The Flash's crew accepted the unconditional surrender, and had all of the Iwas locked in the brig. The pirates and Leaf marines and crewman were celebrating their victory with hoots, howls, and oorahs.

"Captain Namikaze, why does it seem like I am always saving your ass." The red-headed pirate captain teased.

Minato chuckled. "Well, Captain Uzumaki, I don't ever recall asking for your assistance."

"Are you saying I shouldn't bother coming to your aid anymore, Captain?" The pirate said with mock shock.

"I never said it wasn't appreciated, Captain." He replied with a sly grin.

The pirate captain laughed and sauntered over to him, shaking her hips suggestively as she did so. "Yeah, yeah. Excuses. Which, Captain, will only get you so far. This time, I want _proper _compensation." She said wiggling her eyebrows and placing a hand on his muscled chest.

Minatao tilted his head to the side with an expression of mock confusion on his face. "Why, Captain, what ever could I properly repay you with?" He said.

"I'm sure you could think of a few things, Captain." She replied seductively, allowing her hands to roam his body.

"Oh, perhaps, this… could be accepted as proper payment." He said, squeezing her pert behind in his hands causing her to gasp.

"Why Captain! An officer of your standing, doing something of that audacity! Why I never! Treating a lady such as myself with such actions!"

"Captain Uzumaki, you never were a lady to begin with. You are, however, a beautiful, perverted pirate woman."

It was, at this point, the two received hoots, whistles and other embarrassing noises from their respective crews.

"Oh get a room, you two!"

"Hey Captain, gonna get it in this time?"

"Awww yeah! Getting' busy you two! Haha!"

Minato scooped up Kushina in his arms. "To my quarters then, shall we?"

"We shall." She replied.

Minato carried her to his cabin, which was lucky enough to only have one hole blasted in it. He let her down to her feet and the two met in a vicious, passionate, lip lock. Their tongues wrestled like two pythons for dominance, neither giving an inch. After a few minutes of this, Kushina grabbed Minato's coat, and pushed him down onto his bed. She then crawled over him to straddle his waist. Minato smiled and opened his mouth to comment, but Kushina brought a finger to his mouth, keeping him quiet. She then trailed the finger down his chin, sensually rubbed down his neck, and both her hands rubbed down his chiseled chest and ripped open his shirt revealing skin.

"Now, _Captain,_" she said sexually, with her eyes half lidded, eyeing Minato like prey, "let's see if you're worthy of the title."

Minato sat up and once again combined his lips with hers, and returned the favor and ripped her shirt open as well. His lips trailed down her lips, chin, neck, upper chest, and down her breasts. Before he could remove her brassiere, she once again pushed him down on his bed.

Once again, she eyed him with hunger, and an almost evil smirk. "Oh yes, _Captain_. If what I can feel beneath me is what I think it is, you are truly worthy of your title, and, more importantly, me."

-_1 hours later- _

Kushina and Minato fell back onto the bed, sweaty and out of breath.

"Captain Namikaze, I am pleases to report, you exceed expectations, and are worthy of the title."

Minato panted and laughed. "You had doubts, Kushina?"

She smiled and panted, "Not really. But you can never judge by appearances. Or ships. I was a bit worried. Your ship has the reputation of fastest in the sea. Perhaps other things you have are the fastest. But considering how long you lasted, those doubts were unnecessary."

Minato laughed and went to stand up, only to be pulled down back by Kushina.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet." Her gaze then moved downward. "And from the look of it, neither are you."

-_2 hours later- _

The Nine-Tailed Fox slowly pulled away from the Yellow Flash. As she pulled away, Minato and the Flash's crew gave their farewells to the pirates who had just saved their lives. Captain Kushina stood on the rail of her ship, and saluted Minato goodbye.

"Farewell Captain Namikaze. Perhaps next time we meet will be under much better circumstances, and will end the same way." She said with a wink.

Minato chuckled and simply nodded. With a final salute, he turned to his men and gave them orders.

On the way back to the nearest port, Minato stood alone on deck, at the wheel of the Flash. He gazed at the sky with a content smile on his face.

"Maybe I speak out of place, Captain, but I'm pretty sure it isn't safe to steer when distracted."

"Kakashi. You should be sleeping."

"Couldn't sleep. I had a question bothering my mind since we were rescued."

"Which is?"

"…How was she?"

Minato smacked the silver haired lad upside the head. "None of your business."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Minato chuckled. "She could make succubi jealous Kakashi."

Kakashi giggled perversely. "Was she now? I'm happy for you two. Considering your professions, it is difficult enough as it is."

Minato returned his gaze to the sky. Oh what Kakashi didn't know, would shock him indefinitely. What he had left Kushina on her request. 'God I love that woman so much.' He thought with happiness. 'I just wish I could be with her and help. But she didn't want me there for whatever crazy reason.'

Minato would have no idea the gravity of what he had done. Or what Kushina had done depending on how you look at it. What they had done together, would affect the world, and the way of living for two sides of a war. Piracy, and Military. Thieves and the Law. Greatness starts from small beginnings. But it also starts from grand beginnings. And odd beginnings.

**Next chapter we will see the actual cast of the fic. This was more of a prologue, so sorry if it disappointed. Yes, this fic will be NaruHina. Don't expect me to really write any other pairing that involves Naruto. I tolerate NaruSaku, NaruAnko, and NaruShion. Sorry again if this disappoints. Thank you for reading this. Read and Review as always. Oh, and I do not own Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is chapter 2. I had already started it, so that's why it was bombed out so fast. This chapter will now go to the main characters. I had something else I wanted to say, but I forgot what it is, so here goes the chapter.**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would have 4 blonde babies running around.**

-_Present day-_

In the beautiful port city of Serene, a highly popularized vacation spot in the Konoha Empire, many wealthy families made their home. Mansions were all around the city, a bit inland than the rest of the city's inhabitants. One in particular, one could hear classical music from the windows, and many of the lights were on.

Hinata sighed as she sat at her table in the grand dining hall of some other noble's house. She really didn't want to be here. But because she was her father's eldest daughter, and heir (for now anyway) to the Hyuuga family name, she was required to attend this ball with her father, Hiashi Hyuuga.

She was painfully aware of the disappointment she brought to her father and family. She couldn't do anything right, except maybe a few meaningless or useless tasks. But every day, she tried to think of some way she could be of use, and make her family proud. It was her ultimate goal, considering she was near useless when it came to being the heir to a nobility title. Which was why she'd volunteered to come to this ball.

Not that her presence was required for anything other than being eye candy in her expensive, silky blue gown. She had discovered a long time ago her father's discreet ways of attempting to marry her off. But the gown was a little over the top. The way the low-cut chest pushed up made her already considerably large 'assets' seem even larger. And the midriff hugged her curves just a tad tight. Many a man in the room, no matter the age, ogled her like a prize.

'I just hope no one asks me to dance.' She thought sadly. She was very good, extraordinary even, but only when she was alone or with her female dancing instructor. When she danced with boys, or anyone else for that matter, she tripped over her own two feet every few seconds.

She looked around the room, and spotted her father speaking with the noble who had thrown this party, a man she only knew as Ebisu. Who had been undressing her with his eyes every chance he got to look.

"Not one for parties either, milady?" A voice questioned behind her.

She nearly jumped at it, considering it had startled the bejesus out of her. She turned to see a very handsome young man of her age, with fierce grey eyes, raven hair with bangs going down his face. He was in a crisp, navy blue military uniform, with the standard green jacket over it. A sword hung from his waist, but looked like it was more for show, than anything else.

"L-Lieutenant C-Comm-mmander Uchiha." She cursed her stutter and bowed her head slightly.

Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha, of the HMS Avenger, under the command of Captain Kakashi Hatake, bowed his head in return. Hinata noticed he looked almost painfully bored with the ball.

'Curious' she thought. Her maids as well as other ladies she spoke with often spoke of him with giggles and blushes. She was well aware of how much of a heartthrob he was amongst woman. He could have almost any woman he wanted, danced with anyone he liked, but instead he seemed to want to be out of this party as much as her.

"A-are you not enjoying y-yourself?"

He grunted. "Not really. But the captain skipped out on this, so someone from the Avenger had to take the perverted bastards place. Guess who got the lucky draw."

Hinata giggled lightly, imagining the famous Kakashi Hatake sneaking off in an exaggerated manner.

"Well, enjoy the party. I hope I can." And with that, the officer walked off. Hinata was a little sad to see him go. While she may not have thought of him in the matter all the other girls did, he had at least provided her with some distraction. And hadn't stared at her chest once.

She returned her gaze to her father, who was still in conversation with Ebisu. Several more times, he looked up at her and licked his lips at her. She shuddered. 'Mother, please, wherever you are in the great beyond, don't let it be **him **I'm set up with.'

A servant walked over to Ebisu and whispered something in his ear. She noticed him pale, and then excuse himself. She also saw him motion over a few of the guards as he left the dining room.

Unfortunately, her attention on keeping watch of Ebisu, led her to miss another, equally bad-looking attendant to the party walk up to her. Therefore, she had been unable to avoid him.

"Excuse me, madam," he said with the worst fake accent she'd ever heard. "But would you do me the honor of joining me in this dance."

Hinata, while she may have appalled the idea, was sweet. Too sweet for her own good. This led her to have to come up with a polite excuse to NOT dance with him.

"Uh… well I… I'd love to, but…" she whispered out.

Fortunately, it seemed that she was to catch a break, because it was then that a very loud bang was heard from elsewhere in the mansion.

The music stopped as all the guests stopped what they were doing.

"What was that?"

"Was that a gunshot?"

"Don't be a fool, a gunshot in a place like this."

Suddenly, the main doors to the room burst open, a man running into the hall with the guards in hot pursuit.

Hinata blushed as she took in his details. He was another young man of about her age, only to Hinata, he was just as handsome as Sasuke Uchiha. He had wild spiky blonde hair, with a black cloth wrapped around his forehead, the tails flapping behind him. He had gorgeous blue eyes that contained happiness, mischief, and humor. Three whisker like marks on each cheek gave him a primal, animalistic look. He wore navy pants, with boots that looked a tad too large that went three quarters up his shin. He also wore a white, button down shirt with the buttons unbuttoned to his sternum. Over the shirt, he had a black vest with orange trim, with only the bottom two buttons done. A bandolier crossed his chest, supporting a sword hanging from his hip. On top of all that, he wore a black trench coat, hanging open, with the sleeves of the jacket and shirt rolled up to above the elbow. Finishing the look were the fingerless gloves on his hands.

As he ran from the guards, he laughed loudly, and it resonated throughout Hinata's body. It sent pleasant chills down her spine. He rolled and slid around and under guests. Well, he spun around the male guests, and slid under the gowns of the female.

He reached a table, and somersaulted over it. This led to his boots slipping across the floor, till he bent forward to regain his footing. He stopped just short of pushing his face in between Hinata's chest mounds. His eyes widened and slowly rose up to meet hers. He gave her that devilish smirk that made her melt in his gaze. He turned his head to the side slightly.

"I'm not sure if anyone has ever told you this milady, but you have really pretty eyes."

Despite the situation, she felt her cheeks warm up. That had not been what she had been expecting, considering where his eyes had been just a second before.

He grabbed her wrist in one hand, and her waist in the other. "Milady," he said, moving his eyebrows up and down, "may I have the honor of this dance?"

He twirled Hinata around in a circle, her feet leaving the ground and hitting the closest guard in the face. The young man then punched out with their hands to punch the next, and finally he twirled her again to sweep her down to the floor, her foot coming up to kick the third guard in the groin. He brought her up so they were back on their feet. He stared into her lavender eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am. I do so appreciate it." He spun into the next few guards coming up. The guards dropped their weapons to catch her, and the man grabbed one of the drapes huge ropes, cutting it to shoot up to the chandeliers. He landed onto the closest one and smirked down at the guards. Ebisu ran into the hall, sporting a black eye and a cut shirt.

"You son of a bitch! Get down from there!"

The man laughed and shook his head. "Uh, yea, don't think so ya' damn perv. I'll come down when those guards vacate the immediate area."

"Return what you have stolen immediately, or else!"

"Or else what? You'll start to cry?"

Some of the crowd chuckled. The man gestured to the guests. "See? Even your own guests agree with the 'despicable vermin'. And it's not vermin, it's pirate!"

"Damn you to the depths, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Captain!"

"What?"

"Captain Uzumaki! I worked hard to get that title. And I'm only taking back what is mine. Just 'cus you stole it from pirates doesn't make it ok. And you all think pirates are bad. At least we have a code."

The entirety of the crowd turned to Ebisu. He paled significantly.

"Now if you'll all pardon my interruption, you may return to your party. Adios!" Naruto drew his sword and cut one of the chains of the chandelier, causing it to swing forward. Using the momentum, he jumped to the next one. Doing the same thing, he then used the second's momentum to jump on the balcony of the second floor.

And the entire time Hinata's mouth had just hung open in shock. And a faint blush never leaving her cheeks.

-_The second floor-_

Naruto ran through each room looking for a window that he could escape through. After all, the guards would eventually get their asses in gear and get up here. In the final room he entered, there still wasn't a way out.

Naruto looked out the window for anything. A bunch of carriages parked up front down below. There was a palm tree in the middle of a garden in the driveway. Naruto turned back into the room. He grabbed a chair, and blocked the door with it. He went to the bed and grabbed one of the bedposts, and broke it off; making sure the broken end was pointed. He then went to the closet and started rifling through it. 'C'mon, c'mon, a nerd like him, he's gotta have…yes!'

He pulled out a couple suspenders. The door bulged as some guards on the other side slammed into it.

"Crap."

The blonde pirate set up the suspenders in the window like a slingshot. He took all the shirts and sheets and tied them together, and finally, once he had a makeshift rope, tied it to the bedpost spear. Tying the other end to another bedpost, he took the spear, and placed it in the suspender slingshot. The door continued to bang and bulge.

"C'mon you stupid fucker. Pull farther."

He finally let go the slingshot, propelling the spear through the air and into the tree. Naruto grabbed the rope and started to slide just as the door was kicked down.

"Haha! Idiots! Wannabes! Too slow! Hahahahaha!" He jeered as he slid down the rope. Unfortunately, he didn't take into account the guards deciding to cut the rope. Which led to Naruto smashing into the tree, head first.

"Ow. That hurt. Bad idea."

The blonde fell down the tree, and was lucky enough to land on one of the horses tied to one of the carriages. He took out his sword and cut free the horse. "Go horsey! Go!"

The horse didn't budge. "Oh come on!"

It was then that the guards opened fire. One of the rounds bounced off the ground next to the horse, scaring the crap out of the thing. The horse bucked and whinnied and raced forward, throwing Naruto to the ground.

The pirate sat up with a groan. "Ugh. I hate animals."

"There he is! Pirate!"

Naruto turned to see guards flooding out of the front door. "Crap." He jumped to his feet and sprinted down the cobble path. And if you listened carefully, you might have been able to hear the continuous "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap."

**Well, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and guys, I am alerted when you guys make one of my stories have an alert, or when you favorite one of them. Please review. It lets me know how I am doing and how you guys like my story. If I don't get reviews, I might not continue the story. Please, just a little dabble of words. I'm not asking for a goddamn essay. Please Read and review. Till next time.**


End file.
